


My heart is on my sleeve, wear it like a bruise

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yahaba Shigeru, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Future
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Kentarou si confessa per sbaglio un pomeriggio di fine settembre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Titolo dato a caso @ _Chicago Is So Two Years Ago_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Kentarou si confessa per sbaglio un pomeriggio di fine settembre.  
  
Lui e Yahaba sono soli in palestra, rimasti indietro a sistemare l'attrezzatura. Sembra tutto normale, un pomeriggio qualunque, ma un minuto stanno parlando di sciocchezze e quello dopo succede l'irreparabile.  
  
È colpa di Yahaba, naturalmente. Perché non voleva a smetterla di parlare delle sue _fan_ , di quante ragazze gli scrivano lettere adesso che è capitano, di quanto siano _carine_ , e quando Kentarou brontola di concentrarsi sulla squadra invece di perdere tempo con certe cazzate Yahaba _insiste_ , ridacchia e lo pungola e lo fa impazzire finché non esplode, il suo _è perché mi piaci, okay?_ che rimbomba nella palestra deserta come l'eco di una schiacciata.  
  
Yahaba raggela, e Kentarou vorrebbe morire. Non era questo il piano, non avrebbe mai dovuto dirglielo, e ora Yahaba lo sta fissando a occhi sbarrati e non ha ancora detto nulla e- Kentarou non può restare.  
  
Lascia cadere a terra tutti i palloni, ma una stretta d'acciaio al polso lo blocca prima che possa fare anche solo un passo. "Non _osare_ andartene ora-"  
  
"Che te ne frega?" Gli bruciano gli occhi e gli brucia la gola ma si volta a guardarlo solo per potergli urlare addosso, liberandosi dalla sua presa con uno strattone. "Vattene dalle tue _fan_ -"  
  
Yahaba gli afferra la maglia e lo bacia con tanta forza da farlo barcollare all'indietro.  
  
"Volevo farti ingelosire," confessa quando si stacca, le guance rosse e l'espressione di chi non sa decidersi se essere compiaciuto o irritato, e Kentarou è così stordito che non riesce nemmeno a prendersela.  
  
"Ah," dice, poi si rende conto di star sorridendo. "Okay."  
  
Yahaba alza gli occhi al cielo e si avvicina ancora, ma questa volta Kentarou lo incontra a metà strada.  
  
Ci vuole un po' più del previsto a finire di sistemare tutto.


End file.
